But I Won't Wait Forever
by BrownPuppyMommy
Summary: My idea of a perfect ending to Season 4 of Rizzoli and Isles. Jane and Maura are at a turning point. Is there a chance they really are more than just best friends? My very first FanFiction story; my first story ever, actually. Please be kind- I'm nervous but trying to learn as I go. :) I do not claim any ownership of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the Line of Fire

"Stay down, Maura!"

The words came quickly from Jane as she kept a firm hand on Maura's left shoulder, pushing so hard there was no way Maura could raise up even if she tried. The bullets were whizzing just inches above their heads and bouncing off the concrete wall behind them. Jane's squad car was also bearing the brunt of the gunfire; bullet holes riddled the driver's side and windshield.

Just a few minutes earlier, Jane and Maura had found themselves trapped in the parking garage of the BPD after news of the shootout came crackling over the police radio. They were given strict orders not to leave their car because five gang members who were at the station had escaped custody and were heading toward a getaway van parked in front of the police station; however, the escape attempt was foiled and they ran for cover in the garage, still firing their weapons. Two of the gang's members had been shot and were lying on the ground in front of the entrance to the garage, but the three remaining holdouts were hiding behind parked cars plotting their next move. When they overheard Jane's cell phone ringing from inside her car, they knew they were not alone and would soon be found. The three men started firing in the direction of the phone and immediately Jane pushed Maura out the passenger door of the car and followed behind her from the driver's seat, holding her down while glass shattered and gunfire rained on their makeshift barricade.

Jane brought her gun up from the holster and started firing back to hold off the advance of the gunmen, but to her horror, she realized she had left her back-up magazine full of ammo in her desk drawer and probably didn't have many rounds left in her gun. She popped out the clip and tried to count the bullets- there were only nine left.

"Dammit" she muttered, quietly cursing herself for being so forgetful.

She knew she couldn't hold off the three gunmen much longer with nine bullets, and she also knew that with all the damaged that had been inflicted on her car the police radio was probably toast. She reached to her hip and pulled out her phone, sending Korsak a "Mayday" text. She just hoped he got the message in time….

With a steady hand on her back, Jane tried to reassure Maura that Korsak knew where they were and that the SWAT team would be there soon, but she still felt like she owed it to Maura to tell her that they were in a dire situation at the moment.

"Maura, listen to me. I only have nine rounds left. I'm gonna keep firing at these SOB's to keep them back until the SWAT team gets here. But once I'm out of ammo… well, I don't know what will happen, okay?"

Fear was in Maura's eyes, but she bravely nodded and managed to say a weak "Okay" before Jane turned around, raised her gun and started firing.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Jane now had six rounds left.

As she quickly moved back down behind the safety of the car, two more rounds were fired off at her from behind an SUV parked one row over.

The bullets were getting closer.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Jane only had three bullets now. Three lousy bullets.

Jane looked up from her gun, only to see Maura studying her face. Maura could tell by Jane's eyes that things were getting worse by the second. Jane laid her hand on Maura's shoulder and with all the calm she could muster, she softly said, "Maura, Korsak and the guys will be here any second. We're going to be okay. But, if things go wrong…. there is something I want you to know."

With that last word, Jane didn't hesitate. She leaned over and kissed Maura full on the lips. Not for a long time, only a couple of seconds, and then drew away. She turned and quickly raised her gun up over the hood.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Three, two, one.

All gone.

Just as the last shot left Jane's gun, the sound of loud voices yelling "Freeze!" and deafening eruptions of semiautomatic weapons filled the garage. The Cavalry had made it, and not a moment too soon. Jane turned back around to breathe a sigh of relief, and saw Maura still staring at her with a surprised look on her face, with her mouth slightly open forming an imaginary kiss. "Maura, we're okay- we're safe now! They made it just in time!" Jane hugged her friend and helped her stand to her feet. Maura wasn't sure if she could walk on her own- the last 15 minutes of her life had been more than intense, and the adrenaline still pumping through her body was now making her shake all over. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion now, but she recognized Jane's voice booming out over the other noises, "Korsak, I don't think I've ever been happier to see you." As some of the SWAT team ushered Maura to the stairwell where the paramedics were waiting to give her a once over, Jane looked back at her across the garage and smiled. At that moment, the full impact of the situation suddenly hit Jane like a kick to the stomach.

And all she could think was_ Oh, crap~ I just kissed my best friend on the lips_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sooner or Later

It was well past dark by the time Internal Affairs completed their investigation into the shootout and Jane was free to go. As with any newsworthy event that happened in Boston, everyone who had a part in it had to be "de-briefed". Jane hated how they used that word…. it was just supposed to be a fact-finding investigation, but to Jane it always felt more like an interrogation. She was never able to get past the fact that all those endless, repetitive questions made her feel like one of the bad guys; it seemed to her they were always looking for someone to blame in those situations.

Korsak, who had a practically new late-model car at home just sitting in his garage, told Jane she was welcome to use his squad car since hers was no longer in commission; his only request was for Jane to take him home so he wouldn't have to call a cab. Jane eagerly accepted his offer and the two of them made small talk all the way to his house. Once Jane dropped him off she was able to clear her head for the first time in hours. Her thoughts immediately went to Maura, and… the kiss.

She knew she had to face Maura sooner or later and she had no doubt Maura would want to talk about it, or worse, _analyze_ it. The problem was Jane didn't really understand why she did it, or more importantly, why she chose that particular moment in her life to lean over and plant a great big kiss on her best friend's lips. Kissing Maura was something she had never really thought about before, but, damn, it was nice. Maybe that was why she was feeling so uneasy about it…the more she'd thought about it, the more she had to admit to herself she had enjoyed kissing Maura. She'd always tried in the past to suppress her feelings about Maura, not fully understanding why there were times she secretly hoped they might one day be more than friends. But now, something was definitely different in the way she felt. She was so scared of crossing a line with Maura and potentially ruining their friendship, but now she was having a hard time ignoring the tugging at her heart. With all those thoughts swirling in her head, her first instinct was to just go home and start fresh in the morning with both of them having clearer heads, but something told Jane it would be better to deal with it now.

Turning the car off in front of Maura's house, she noticed it looked dark inside. Was it too late to knock? Maybe Maura was so exhausted she had just gone to bed. Jane knocked on the door softly instead of using her key, and for a moment she thought Maura really had gone to bed. But suddenly the door opened and Maura stepped back to let Jane in.

"Jane? Are you just now on your way home?"

"Yeah. You know how they are. I got asked so many questions I don't know if I'm coming or going. My brain is fried. I don't know how they expect you to remember every little detail, but… I must have told them what they wanted to hear because they told me I could go."

Maura studied Jane's face for a minute, and then said, "You must be exhausted. Do you want something to drink? Eat? Angela brought over some leftovers for you and put them in the…"

"No, no. I'm not hungry. A beer sounds pretty good, though." Jane said as she strolled over to Maura's refrigerator to help herself.

Again, Maura stayed silent. Jane didn't know how to read Maura at this moment. She was unsure if Maura was just tired and trying to be polite, or… if what happened in the garage had suddenly made Maura uncomfortable around her.

"You okay?" Jane asked, trying not to let the fear growing inside her to come out through her voice.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine. Just… drained." Maura smiled weakly.

Maura knew in her heart that Jane didn't just stop off at her house for a beer. She also knew that Jane expected her to bring the subject up about the kiss, but she had willed herself not to mention it. Maura had always secretly wished she and Jane could be more open and honest about their feelings with each other, but she knew Jane better than that. Jane was a woman of action, not words. Although Maura loved her as her best friend, she had slowly come to realize it wouldn't be out of the question for her to be able to love Jane in a different way. Jane was so unlike anyone she had ever met in her life... most of the time part fire and tornado; but at other times warm and gentle like a soft, summer breeze. The sudden kiss from Jane had left her utterly speechless in the few minutes before the SWAT team arrived in the garage, but she had made up her mind she would not to be the one who brought it up, because she was afraid Jane would make up some excuse for the kiss, and that would be the end of it. And Maura was growing tired of playing that game.

After what seemed like forever, Jane finally spoke. "Maura…. I… I'm sorry about today." It was all she could think to say to open up a line of communication. Meanwhile, Maura was thinking, _here it comes. The Denial._

"What are you sorry for, Jane? You couldn't help what happened in there, you were just following orders."

"I meant… the kiss, Maura."

Maura's heart sank. "Oh. That."

"I'm not even sure why it happened. I just… got scared, I guess."

If ever there was an imaginary wall that Dr. Maura Isles had built around her feelings to keep from being hurt, the last bricks were going into place right now. She had felt "strung-along" by Jane for such a long time (and Maura really hated that particular cliché) and now she no longer wanted any part of it. She spoke quickly with an icy, professional voice and said, "well it's understandable, Jane. Rational people do irrational things under pressure. I really didn't think any more about it." That last line was a total lie, and Maura knew soon the evidence would show up on her skin, but her face felt so red and flushed with frustration it really didn't matter.

Jane stood with her mouth open at this sudden flash of anger. She hadn't seen Maura act like this with her since… well, since the warehouse when she shot Paddy Doyle.

"Maura, are you mad at me?"

"No, Jane. I'm just telling you that you have nothing to worry about because it is a common occurrence."

Jane laughed nervously. "You mean kissing your best friend on the lips is a common occurrence?" she said, rather snarkily.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, there have been countless documented studies on fear in humans and the reactions to that fear when ones' life is in danger. I've even read about several interesting accounts of soldiers in the heat of battle who have kissed each other on the mouth in a display of affection. You should ask Casey about it sometime."

Ouch. Jane winced at that name. Maura was hitting some very low blows right now and Jane couldn't figure out why. "Maura, you know Casey and I are… not talking right now. And that would be the last thing I asked him if I did talk to him."

Maura didn't say a word. She just stood there with her fists half-clenched, looking at Jane with no expression on her face. Jane was feeling all the color leaving her face because this was not Maura. Not 'best friend' Maura, anyway. She wasn't sure what to say next. But her heart was pounding and she blurted out without thinking. "All I know is it happened, and I don't know why, and yes I was scared, and so were you. And I can't take back the kiss or whatever else I might have done, so all I can do now is apologize."

"If the kiss was a mistake, then fine. You don't owe me an apology. But you do owe me the truth. And I don't believe you when you tell me it was a mistake."

In a low voice, Jane spoke slowly. "Why not, Maura? Have I done something in the past to make you think it could mean something more?"

"Lots of times." Maura replied, thinking of all the times she thought Jane had been so close to making some profession of feelings deeper than friendship, only to be let down again and again.

"Name one." Jane was so confused she didn't know what else to say. What did Maura want to hear, anyway? How much Jane enjoyed kissing her? Or how, given the slim chance that Maura felt the same way, she might actually do it again sometime? Jane searched Maura's eyes for any sign, but where there were usually warm, green eyes looking at her with affection, there was nothing there but a cold, blank stare.

"No. I will not." she said abruptly. She was not going to lead Jane down a path to somewhere she didn't want to go. If Jane wanted to go there, it would be up to her now. "You're a grown-up, capable of making decisions that are best for you and you no longer need any one's suggestions or approval. Go figure it out for yourself, and when you do, let me know."

With that Maura turned toward the stairs leading up to her bedroom. "Goodnight, Jane."

And just like that she was gone, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts, a warm beer, and her mouth hanging open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confession is Good for the Soul

The next morning things were quiet at the Boston Police Department. After the events of the previous day, Jane was extremely grateful for some down time to catch up on some of the paperwork piled up in front of her and hopefully try to work away her thoughts about Maura in the process. She hadn't spoken to Maura since the previous night when she had turned to go to bed, leaving Jane alone in her living room. Jane quietly locked the door behind her as she left Maura's and went home, lying awake all night thinking about their conversation and trying to figure out why Maura was so short with her. After a couple of hours of trying in vain to concentrate on the endless case files in front of her, she knew she had to get something off her chest. Jane stood up from her chair and arched her back, then strolled casually over to Korsak's desk.

"Korsak, I need to talk to you about something. Could we go to the café and get a cup of coffee?" "Sure!" The sergeant's face lit up at the thought of taking a break from his own cluttered desk and enjoying one of Angela's homemade brownies.

Once seated at a table in the café, they spent a few moments in silence, both staring at their steaming cups. Finally, Korsak looked up at Jane. "Was there something you wanted to ask me, Jane?"

"Yeah. Yeah, there is."

"Okay, shoot."

Jane paused before continuing. "When you were in Vietnam, did you… ever see a soldier kiss another one?"

Korsak's face, not usually animated, suddenly looked as if someone had slapped him as memories from that horrible time in his life came rushing back.

"God, Jane…. why in the world would you ask me something like that?"

"Well…" Jane stammered for a moment. "Maura and I… were… watching a documentary last night about, well, stressful combat situations and how there were documented cases of soldiers on the front line who… kissed one another. Like when they thought they were going to die and stuff." Jane hoped Korsak didn't see right through that big fat "documentary" lie, but she also knew he was no dummy. She just hoped he would answer the question and forget about it.

"Well, I didn't see it firsthand, but… seems like I do remember hearing about that happening a couple of times. I heard about this one soldier in a platoon who panicked when his unit got ambushed…. there were only a handful of them left and the Viet Cong had them trapped. He was so scared, he looked at his buddy and said, 'if we don't make it, I just want you to know, you've been the best friend I ever had.' And he kissed him. Ten minutes later a grenade came flying into the trench and blew the guy to bits. His buddy was the only survivor. He never got over it."

A cold chill ran down Jane's spine. "My God. So sad." She whispered.

"Yeah, it was. But I'm sure that happened a lot. When you're scared, sometimes you just react and do things you might not ever think about doing in a normal situation, but I think with those soldiers it was genuine. They had been through a lot together and really loved each other for having each others' backs."

"Yeah, I guess." Jane's coffee was getting cold but her mind was moving in a thousand different directions.

"Jane, while we're alone, there is something I need to tell you. Cavanaugh will kill me if if he finds out I said anything, but I thought you might want to know now that is it all over."

Jane looked up, confusion on her face. "Wha.. what do you mean, Cavanaugh will kill you? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Jane~ it's what _didn't_ happen. Sean didn't want me to tell you… how close you and Dr. Isles were to being killed yesterday."

Jane's face still was full of confusion. "I know how close, Korsak. I was running out of amm…"

"No, Jane, it wasn't that." Jane's mouth went dry as Korsak continued.

"You know how Internal Affairs are about situations like the one that happened yesterday… every bullet has to be accounted for, good guys and bad guys. All your bullets were accounted for…. except one. You knew when they took your gun yesterday, they intended on test-firing to match the casings that came from your gun, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that was what they wanted with it." Jane replied weakly.

"Well, when they tried to test-fire, the last round was still in your gun. Your gun jammed, Jane. Even if you'd had the extra magazine, your gun wouldn't have fired anymore."

Jane's heart was now pounding in her ears.

Korsak flashed a grateful smile. "But you and Dr. Isles are still here and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, you got that right, Korsak." Jane let the words "and that's all that matters" run over and over in her head as she felt her skin get cold and clammy from the dark thoughts of what could have happened in the garage.

Korsak stood to his feet. "I better get back upstairs, Jane~ I still have lots of paperwork to do before I can go home, providing the day stays as calm as it has so far." With a wink he turned toward the direction of the elevator.

Jane stood as well and followed behind. "Yeah, me too… but I'm going to the morgue for a sec to see Maura about something. I'll be back upstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay, sure." With that, the elevators closed in front of Korsak and Jane hit the "down" button.

She finally understood what her heart had been telling her all along. The kiss she had given Maura was not one of fear. She realized now that it came from a need… a need to show Maura how she felt since she had never been able to tell her with words. At that moment, Jane needed Maura to know she loved her, because she didn't know if she would ever get another chance. And in whatever context the word _love_ meant at that moment didn't matter. What was most important was not letting another opportunity slip by without Maura knowing how she felt.

"Maura? Are you in here?"

Jane called from the morgue doorway, only to see Susie Chang come from behind a computer across the hall. "Detective Rizzoli… uh, I'm sorry but Dr. Isles is not here… she had the symposium at BCU this morning- did she not tell you?"

A light went off in Jane's head, triggering a faint memory of Maura telling her about getting some case studies together for something. "Oh, yeah… I remember now."

"I'm sorry, is there something I can do for you?"

"Nah, that's okay. It wasn't important… I'll talk to Mau- I mean, Dr. Isles later." She gave Susie a polite smile and walked back toward the elevator.

She pulled out her phone, feeling terrible that all morning she had thought Maura was avoiding her. _I could send her a text…_ she thought. But then, _what if I interrupt her during the middle of something important_? Nah. I'll wait. _Wait- this IS important_.

Pulling out her phone again, she decided to keep the text short and to the point.

**_Maura-_**

**_It DID mean something more. _**

**_J_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Won't Wait Forever

Jane's palms were so sweaty she thought she would drop her phone. She swallowed hard, as if trying to force her heart down from her throat and back to her chest, and pressed "send". _No turning back now_, she thought. _Now, I wait_. And wait she did. Four hours later and still no word from Maura. Jane was beginning to get very nervous. And confused. What if she had just royally screwed everything up? What if she had assumed Maura was upset for the wrong reason? _Get a hold of yourself, Rizzoli_. The wait was agony. _Maybe she hasn't had time to check her phone, you dummy. My God, she has a life, you know…_

She had no way of knowing that across town Maura _had _checked her phone, and how Maura's heart had almost stopped for a second when she read the simple message. Jane also couldn't know how many times Maura had read the message over and over… it was only a few words, but it was enough. Maura was at once giddy at the thought of Jane finally coming around to admitting she felt _something _for her, but at the same time terrified at the thought of both of them being pushed out of their comfort zone and into unknown territory. As much as Maura was tired of the Merry-Go-Round of emotions with Jane, she knew it would be even worse if their friendship did not survive the next step they took.

It was six o'clock in the evening when Jane arrived home from the precinct. She took the longest, hottest shower she could stand in an attempt to wash away the thoughts in her head, but to no avail. Once she was dry and clothed in the comfort of her sweats, she rummaged around in the fridge trying to find something to eat even though her stomach was not cooperating with her. She took a few bites of leftover spaghetti then pushed the plate away, opting instead for another beer and a piece of gum to take the garlic taste out of her mouth. She always thought her mother's homemade sauce was the best, but tonight it was a little too hard to digest.

A knock at the door made her jump, and then a familiar voice said, "Jane, it's me."

It was Maura. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, unsure of what was about to happen. She could feel her palms starting to sweat and her hands were shaking so badly she could hardly unlock the deadbolt.

Maura smiled when the door opened. "Hi."

Jane took this as a good sign and said, "Hey." As Maura walked inside, Jane closed the door. Maura turned around.

"I'm sorry to come by without calling first, but I just left the college and was on my way home and wanted to see you. I want to apologize for last night. I was acting rather childishly. But…"

Jane was waiting for what came next. She was sure her heart would stop beating.

"But you see, I've had very strong feelings for you for a while and I was sure you felt something similar, even if you didn't completely understand it or want to admit to it. I guess I was just tired of waiting for you to tell me how you felt and I forced your hand a little. And for that I'm sorry. But only a little bit." Maura's face couldn't help the sly smile that came next. Relief washed over Jane.

Jane started to speak but Maura lifted her hand in the air to signal she wasn't finished. "I read your message, Jane. Many, many times, in fact. I know talking about your feelings does not come easily for you, but I'm assuming from the text you feel the same way I do. And if that's the case, I assume it also means you want to take our relationship further. Am I right?"

Jane nodded and nervously said, "Yes."

Maura smiled. "I do too. But, I want us to take this slowly, because we both have a lot at stake here." Jane cocked her head to one side in confusion.

Maura continued. "You and I have fought very hard to get to where we are in our lives right now, both professionally and personally. We've both struggled to make it in a 'Man's World', so to speak. And, we've both been through a lot when it comes to relationships. Ours is not like ones we've had in the past where we can walk away from it if things don't work out. We have to work together every day. We have to _see_ each other. I could never imagine giving up my position as Medical Examiner just because things didn't work out between us, and I know you wouldn't want to have to make a career change, either."

Jane had never thought of that being a problem before now, but she knew exactly what Maura was trying to say. Their fractured friendship after the warehouse shooting was evidence enough that it was too painful to work with someone you were so close to. "I know what you mean, Maura. I remember how awful things were between us after I shot Paddy Doyle. We couldn't even be in the same room with each other without saying something ugly. I can only imagine how bad things would be if we were…" Jane stopped short and blushed over her next thought.

"Lovers?" Maura finished the sentence.

"Uh, yeah." Jane fidgeted with her fingers, but continued talking. "I also know how lost I was without you. Working on cases without you felt terrible. We're a team you know." Jane smiled at Maura's glistening eyes. "But more than that, we work so well together in _every_ part of our lives. I can't believe I was so dumb I didn't realize it until yesterday when we almost…." Jane stopped, and Korsak's words about the jammed gun replayed in her mind, forming a lump in her throat. "We were so close to not making it out of there, Maura. That's when I knew. I had to let you know that you were… everything to me."

Maura smiled while a single tear rolled down her cheek and said "And you are to me as well." Jane could hardly contain from wanting to wrap Maura up in the biggest bear hug possible. But before she could, Maura said, "Jane, promise me we won't act differently around each other now. I want everything to be the same as before. The only thing I want to change is the fact that we can love each other in different ways now." Those last words sent a delicious shiver down Jane's spine at the thought of what possibilities that could hold. "We can love each other even more than we did before. All I want is for that love to keep growing and growing, in whatever form it takes."

"I'm all for that." Jane said, as Maura laughed out loud for the first time in days. Jane thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"Jane, I really need to go home and try to get some rest tonight. The last two days have left me exhausted. But…" And with that, Maura stepped from around the corner of the couch and walked toward Jane. "We'll have lots of time to figure things out." Maura's voice was a little softer, a little sexier as she said, "More frequent sleepovers mean we'll have all night to… talk about things, if need be."

Jane smiled and forgot to swallow for a second. The smile quickly disappeared when Maura stepped in closer, touching Jane's forearms with her hands and leaning in toward Jane. Suddenly things became very serious. Jane closed her eyes in anticipation, but was totally unprepared for the sensation of Maura's lips on hers. Soft. _So_ soft. And so unlike any kiss she had known in the past. And when she tasted the slightest hint of Maura's lipstick, it unleashed a thousand butterflies deep inside Jane's stomach. Maura leaned back, a tiny smile on her lips. Jane could feel her face turning from red to crimson, and not knowing what else to do, she tried making a joke to camouflage the fact that she was blushing. "That was a lot better this time… you know, without the bullets just barely missing our heads…"

Maura giggled. "Yes, I like not having the element of danger involved this time."

Both of them just stared at the other for a moment longer. Maura tilted her head slightly. "I really do need to go home and try to get some rest, okay?"

Jane nodded, but was fully conscious of the fact that Maura's hands were still on her arms. Jane seized the opportunity and gently put the palms of her hands on Maura's waist and pulled her in close. "Okay, but just one more." She smiled and leaned into Maura. Where Maura's kiss had been soft and chaste, Jane's kiss was a little more passionate. Maura, ever the analyst, was trying to process all the different sensations- Jane's lips were soft, yet firm; the slight taste of Jane's beer mixed with spearmint chewing gum was delicious, and the feeling of warmth just beneath her ribs where Jane's hands were pressed was intoxicating. It was too much for Maura to process at one time. She felt like she was floating just a few inches above the floor. In all her years, Maura had never felt so much emotion in one kiss. Jane looked into Maura's eyes, and whispered, "I love you. I really do. And it feels so good to finally say that." Maura could only nod her head as tears started to sting her eyes. She thought of how every other kiss in her life had seemed meaningless until now. Even Ian's. Oh my God, Ian. The one person she had actually admitted to loving so much it hurt. The one person she knew could waltz right back into her life at any given moment. Even though she knew now Jane's feelings for her were genuine, she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach over what could happen if Ian suddenly reappeared.

Maura finally collected her senses and said, "I love you too, Jane. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Jane nodded.

As Maura moved away from Jane and picked up her purse from the couch she suddenly knew she had to say what was on her mind and make one final declaration of her love, for Jane's benefit as well as her own. She turned to face Jane once more.

"There is one more thing you need to think about. You and I both have had our share of relationships, some serious, some not. I will be the first to admit I haven't always used the proper judgment in a lot of them, but there is one thing I _can_ say. When I am in a relationship with someone, I am totally and completely monogamous. I will not be unfaithful. And you and I both have…" she paused, trying to think of the best way to say it to Jane without bringing certain names up. "Well, we both have people who have just floated in and out of our lives when it was convenient for them. I want you and I to both agree that those days are over before our relationship goes any further. In other words, we both need to know that no one from our past will affect our future. Do you understand what I mean?" Jane instantly thought of Casey, and how she knew there might come a day when he would return and she would have to deal with that once and for all. But the full force of what Maura said hit Jane when she finally realized who else Maura was referring to. The only person Jane had heard Maura call "the love of her life." The magnitude of Maura's words did not escape her. Maura was choosing her over Ian. In that moment, Jane knew if Maura was willing to do that for her, then she was more than willing to give up Casey, Grant, Agent Dean, and even the Pope himself for Maura.

"I just want both of us to be sure, so think things through very carefully and let me know if you're willing to make a commitment like that for me, alright?" Maura's words shook Jane out of her trance. Jane nodded and quietly said, "Okay." Maura turned back toward Jane's door, stopping as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned to look at Jane on more time before she left.

"But, Jane… I won't wait forever." With that, Maura opened the door and gave Jane a little wink, then smiled and closed the door behind her.

Jane grinned and thought, _I already have my answer_.

*A little note: I recently changed this story from "Complete" to "In Progress" because I feel I might have a little more to add to this. Thanks again for reading my little Jane and Maura fantasy so far. All reviews and and comments have been wonderful and greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
